


Chat Night

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, IRC, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: More post-Passion coping, silly IRC-written fluff from around 1998 or so.  Co-written withelainemc.  Who has possibly forgotten all about this.
Kudos: 1





	Chat Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with ElaineMc long back in the days of #GASP and there might be some shipping in there, but I honestly don't remember. Just. Whatever! You take what you get, it's post-Passion.

[WillowR] Hmmm. Maybe we ought to keep it here, after all.

[WillowR] I'd forgot about VR5.

[Jenny] In /msging? Yep. I didn't know about VR5.

[WillowR] I'm not usually around on Mondays.

[Jenny] Because of the classes? Has Snyder found a new teacher yet?

[WillowR] No, not yet. Well, I'm kind of substituting, unofficially. *Really* unofficially.

[WillowR] So, you know, don't tell anyone.

[Jenny] Somewhat illegally, mind you, but we'll just pretend you don't know that.

[Jenny] Now, how are Buffy, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia?

[WillowR] Well, Xander and Cordelia are sickening. I mean, they're very happy together.

[WillowR] *Very* happy together. In closets.

[WillowR] Ummm... Buffy isn't very happy, but I guess, you know, I guess that's not really a surprise.

[Jenny] Closets? Goddess, how uncomfortable! Um...I am sorry, Wil.

[Jenny] Happiness seems to be a casualty of living in Sunnydale.

[WillowR] I'm trying not to think about it. I mean, if they want to spend all their time with mops, well, that's not my business, at all, is it, even if I keep walking in on them making out in Giles' office, and don't think he hasn't said a couple of thinks about *that*.

[WillowR] ...I don't know. I'm happy. I mean, I'm happy, with Oz, and Xander, but I already told you about that.

[Jenny] Well, at least you can be comforted in the fact that Cordelia probably smells of mildew and cleaning supplies for half the day.

[WillowR] Not that I'm bitter, because that would be wrong.

[WillowR] I guess you don't need to ask me how Giles is, huh?

[Jenny] In Rupert's office? *rotfl* Oh, I can't breathe!

[Jenny] Well, I might, because I certainly never see him.

[WillowR] It was kind of awful. I saw them first, and then Buffy did, and she tried to stop him, but he went in, and then he turned around *really* fast and walked out again. His neck was all red. And then he had a long talk with Xander, I guess, because it didn't happen again for almost a week.

[WillowR]

[hesitant] Well, he's... he's Giles. He reads a lot.

[Jenny] Only a week? I'd have thought Rupert could put the fear of...something...into Xander in no time.

[WillowR] I think hormones are stronger than fear. They're sure stronger than shame.

[Jenny] Yes, I know. He's very adorable when he's reading and has that frown of concentration.

[WillowR]

[uncomfortable] Well, uh, I'll take your word for that.

[Jenny] Sorry, Willow. *sheepish grin* You have to admit, he *is* cute, even if you don't have a thing for him.

[WillowR] Um. Sure. He's... kinda--

[triumphant] he's very British!

[Jenny] Nice save, Wil.

[WillowR] I guess it's a teacher thing.

[WillowR] I mean, you don't think Oz is cute, you know, like *that*, do you?

[Jenny] Willow, while I think Oz is *adorable*, I have no designs upon him.

[Jenny] He's all yours.

[WillowR] See! that's what I mean.

[Jenny] I know. I'm just teasing you, dear.

[WillowR] Oh, okay. Good.

[Jenny] Poor Willow. I'll bet you're blushing.

[WillowR] Am not!

[WillowR] Well, a little.

[WillowR] He's just so *cute*.

[Jenny] Yes, he is. When's the next date?

[WillowR] Soon, I hope...! The Dingoes are at the Bronze this Friday, but I'm not going. Buffy and I are going to watch movies with Buffy's mom.

[Jenny] Girl's Night In? Chocolate and such things?

[Jenny] What movies?

[WillowR] We're thinking either animation, with furry animals, or slasher movies. Wanna come?

[Jenny] I'd love to--but don't you think Buffy would--well, wouldn't she throw me out?

[WillowR] Not with her mom there!

[WillowR] And.... well.... I don't think she's mad at you, really, anymore.

[WillowR] I think maybe she just doesn't know how to say she's sorry.

[Jenny] I don't think so. I...I'd probably ruin the night.

[WillowR] You could bring ice cream!

[Jenny] Wil, you're evil. Ice cream, chocolate, and movies?

[WillowR] And girls!

[WillowR] No guys allowed.

[Jenny] Only if you check with Buffy and make sure it's okay first.

[Jenny] Can we make fun of all the men? Boys, really.

[WillowR] I'm gonna tell you something-- but, uh, don't tell I told, okay?

[Jenny] Even Rupert is a boy at times.

[WillowR] Buffy said she missed you. Well, not really. She said she'd gotten used to seeing you smooching with Giles.

[Jenny] No one'll hear it from me.

[Jenny] So if I showed up with ice cream as an apology gift, you think it would be all right?

[WillowR] I think... I think she'd probably make you sit next to her mom, but I think it'd be all right. *Oh*. And Cordelia is going.

[Jenny] Willow, I don't have a thing in common with Joyce--well, besides age.

[WillowR] And guy-irritation. Don't forget that.

[Jenny] Cordelia? Cordelia I can deal with, actually.

[Jenny] You're right. I'm there.

* WillowR grins.

[Jenny] So, ice cream, embarrassing pictures of Xander from the homecoming dance. Should I bring my collection of Dark Shadows tapes? We can laugh at the supernatural details.

[Jenny] Oh, wait, Joyce is going to be there.

[WillowR] Oh, wait-- which series?

[Jenny] The new Dark Shadows. The one with at least marginal quality.

[WillowR] Okay, that'll be fun. And bring your laptop? They *still* don't have a computer.

[Jenny] No computer? *choke* How can you *live* without a computer?

[WillowR] I don't know. I think they watch TV.

[Jenny] We'll trade off on checking e-mail and chatting--and you can get advice on lesson planning if you need it.

[WillowR] Oh, thanks!

[Jenny] TV is good to watch--while you're online. I usually watch Voyager while I'm chatting.

[WillowR] I just net.

[Jenny] Also a good thing. We can do research if Rupert needs something looked up--and I have a little project of my own going on the side.

[WillowR] A project, huh. Um. Does this have to do with the guy with the teeth? 'Cos, you know, we can't mention him. Not to anyone. Buffy's mom keeps saying stuff like Police and Stalker Laws.

[WillowR] And Buffy just gets all quiet.

[Jenny] So do I refer to him as the guy with the teeth? And yes, it has something to do with him, but I can very carefully avoid mentioning it there. If you want to spend the night at my place later, I can fill you in on it.

[WillowR] Okay!

[Jenny] Poor Buffy. I feel so bad for her.

[WillowR] But, no, let's not talk about him. Not at all. Like, not even mentioning vampires.

[WillowR] So, maybe not Dark Shadows.

[WillowR] If... if you do have a plan... I think you better launch it fast. I think she's ready.

[Jenny] They'd be more worried if they knew about the Hellmouth. It's a good thing they don't know.

[WillowR] Oh, yeah. Although we don't really believe in, like, Hell. But a Hellmouth isn't really-- I mean. I think I need to pay more attention to the metaphysics.

[WillowR] If... if you've got a plan, I think you better launch it, soon. Buffy's not going to wait much longer. I... think she's ready.

[Jenny] After the last incident...I imagine so.

[Jenny] I'm almost ready. I just have to finish running the program and to locate the last thing I need.

[WillowR] Good!

[WillowR] Um... can I ask something?

[Jenny] The only problem is that I think I need to make an out of town trip for it.

[Jenny] Sure, ask away.

[WillowR] How-- what happened to... How did you- get away from him. Angelus.

[Jenny] Yeee. You never ask the simple ones, do you, Wil?

[Jenny] Well, you know I was working late after school and lost track of time, right?

[WillowR] Well, I was kind of curious. I mean, Giles was so upset, but....

[Jenny] Poor Rupert.

[WillowR] Oh, yeah. But, uh, then he, he-- well, you weren't dead.

[Jenny] And, um, the next thing I knew, Angel was there. Um...I ran. I hit my head on the door, got a concussion. He caught me.

[WillowR] Oh. Oh, no.

[Jenny] I managed to get away--I kinda head-butted him in the nose and stomped on his instep. It gave me enough time to get to my car and get away.

[WillowR] Wow. But then-- why did-- what was Giles--?

[Jenny] I think I was shaking for a week after that.

[Jenny] Rupert was busy...he was...

[Jenny] He was at Buffy's, if I remember, making sure she was all right.

[WillowR] Yeah. He, uh, I kinda had to tell him about Mrs. Summers knowing about Buffy and Angel, and I, well, wasn't sure he knew. About, you know.

[Jenny] Anyway, I went over to Rupert's place and waited for him.

[Jenny] He knew, Willow.

[WillowR] Well, he wears all that tweed, even when it's hot out, and he's so... library.

[Jenny] Library? *giggle*

[WillowR] Well. You know.

[Jenny] I know Rupert's really...an older generation...but he's very observant.

[WillowR] He's... well, he's-- I really like Giles, but, he's *Giles*. And I don't want to know what he knows about... you know.

[Jenny] I understand, Willow. I won't fill you in on what Giles knows about sex.

[WillowR] I thank you forever.

[Jenny] Or should I just leave it at "you know?"

[WillowR] I know.

[Jenny] You're far too adorable, Willow.

[Jenny] I'm waiting for you to stop blushing, Wil.

[WillowR] I did! So, you were waiting for Giles...?

[Jenny] I was waiting for Rupert, and he got home later than I expected. I had to disinvite Angelus before I could do anything else--and then we waiting until morning and I and Rupert drove me to the hospital to have my concussion checked.

[Jenny] And to have my sprained ankle wrapped. There are times I wish I healed as fast as Buffy.

[WillowR] But-- but why was he-- he was so-- Oh. Oh. Oh. Never mind. I get it. *Oh.*

[Jenny] Willow: calm down, hon. You're going nonverbal. *What* do you get?

[WillowR] Why he was so upset!

[Jenny] Ah. The doctor wanted to keep me overnight for observation, and I wouldn't let her. It was too risky. I was being miserable at home all day, and Rupert went in to school because I yelled at him to.

* WillowR is very pleased with herself for working it out, and then realizes she may have suggested something Jenny doesn't know yet.

[WillowR] He wasn't a fun Englishman.

[Jenny] I'm sure he wasn't. *sympathy*

[Jenny] He was...less than pleasant that morning *and* that evening.

[WillowR] So... then?

[Jenny] But he got better once he realized I was alive.

[WillowR] *excited* Well, yeah, because he l-l-l-likes knowing his friends are okay!

[Jenny] And planning on staying that way, and that the concussion wasn't *that* serious.

[Jenny] I'm rather fond of being okay myself. Poor Rupert. I think he wanted me to plant myself on his cot in the library all day and let him make me tea--or it would have been nice if that were the case.

[Jenny] I much preferred my cozy futon and a down comforter with a bowl of soup.

[WillowR] So you went home, and he came to the library and went cracker guy.

[Jenny] And my computer on my lap all day.

[Jenny] Sorry. I didn't realize what an incredible snark-job he'd pull on everyone.

[WillowR] Well, it was kind of cute, really. He stomped around and, well, he didn't *slam* books down, but he slammed everything else down, and you should have seen him stamping books. It was really something.

[WillowR] I think-- I think that's when Buffy quit being mad at you. It's really just a habit, now.

[Jenny] Oh my. *suppressed laughter* You know, he'd be really annoyed if he knew we were talking about him--and he's even in the room.

[WillowR] What??????????

[Jenny] I could go through everything--the whole backstory--a thousand times, and nothing would make a difference, because it was a hundred years ago.

[Jenny] We're watching Pride and Prejudice. Rupert's complaining constantly about having to watch such fluff when he could be doing research.

[WillowR] And he's not budging, is he?

[Jenny] He's also complaining that he can't cuddle because I'm always typing on "that damned machine"

[WillowR] Um. Miss Calendar?

[Jenny] Yeah, Willow?

[WillowR] You know what we were saying, about not telling stuff?

[WillowR] I think that's stuff you don't need to tell.

[Jenny] Mm-hmmm.

[WillowR] Uh-huh.

[Jenny] Why not?

[Jenny] I'm just talking about cuddling with Rupert, Willow.

[WillowR] Because, um, I don't really want to know about you and Giles getting snuggly. Nothing personal.

[Jenny] Sorry. *grin*

[WillowR] It's okay.

[WillowR] I mean, at least you're not hiding out in closets. And if you are, I *really* don't want to know.

[Jenny] Oh, good.

[Jenny] *laugh*

[Jenny] I wouldn't want to smell like mildew.

[WillowR] Well, *some* people don't seem to mind.

[Jenny] Now, what else has been happening recently?

[WillowR] It's been kind of quiet, which has been kind of creepy.

[Jenny] Some people are also probably doing badly in the classes they skip to hang out in the closet.

[Jenny] So someone's plotting something?

[WillowR] Well, actually, some people are coming to some other people for tutoring, so they're not doing as badly as they could be, although that could change.

[WillowR] Giles says yes. Buffy doesn't say anything, but I think she agrees.

[Jenny] But some people need to do their homework, even if they get tutoring, hm?

[WillowR] Some people need to quit feeling up the prom queen, before some other people start telling them that A2+B2=emc2.

[Jenny] So have their been any portents? I haven't' been picking up on anything.

[Jenny] *chortling*

[WillowR] I don't know much about portents. That's really Giles' thing.

[Jenny] Well, Willow, if portents aren't your thing, I could teach you about them, and about other stuff if you'd like.

[WillowR] Ummmm. Wow. I really hope my dad doesn't find out about this stuff.

[Jenny] Well, you could come over to my house for lessons.

[Jenny] And save it in a password-encrypted file on your hard drive.

[WillowR] Yeah, that'd be the best idea. Because, you know, if we did it in the library, well, and someone walked in, like Principal Snyder, well, um. Wow.

[Jenny] Oh dear. I do *not* want to see Principal Snyder's reaction to magick. It's risky enough for Rupert to use the science lab to spellcast.

[WillowR] I think it's all kind of the same. You know, Clarke.

[Jenny] Clarke? I don't know.

[Jenny] Oh, wait, the technology/magick quote, hm?

[WillowR] Uh-huh!

[Jenny] Well, I'd have to agree--technopagan is, after all, a mixing of technology and magick--but I don't think Principal Snyder would.

[WillowR] I think he'd wack out. Which would be kind of cool.

[Jenny] It would be *more* than a bit funny.

[Jenny] We'll do it after you graduate from high school.

[WillowR] Whew.

[Jenny] What, were you worried that I would get you in trouble now?

[WillowR] Some things are *really* hard to explain, after all.

[WillowR] Well, no. Well, yes.

[WillowR] Well, worried that I'd get me in trouble. I just want to *learn* things.

[Jenny] Especially if your parents are called?

[WillowR] Actually, they'd side with me.

[Jenny] I thought you were worried. That's okay--I'll wait and get all of you after you graduate and *hen* we can be mischievous.

[Jenny] You have good parents, Wil.

[WillowR] Oh, yeah. Otherwise they'd be a lot more worried when I'm not home at night.

[WillowR] Instead, they're glad that I get to spend time with friends.

[Jenny] I think Sunnydale would be a ghost town, though, if anyone else knew about the Hellmouth.

[Jenny] Well, I would say that Hell is the best term that we have to describe what we know the Hellmouth to be.

[WillowR] Yeah....

[Jenny] I haven't managed to get through all of Rupert's books yet. Has anyone theorized yet on what precisely the Hellmouth is?

[WillowR] It's a big mouth to hell.

[Jenny] Very funny, Willow.

[WillowR] Well, you and Giles are the magic people. I just type.

[Jenny] You've got more of it in you than you think, Willow.

[Jenny] Now, since Rupert's being even more of an (absolutely adorable) pain than usual, I should really go and cuddle with him.

[WillowR] . . . . . . .

[WillowR] I'm outta here.

[Jenny] Besides, Lizzie's about to tell Darcy off.

[Jenny] *giggle*

[WillowR] Bye, Ms C. I'll talk to you later, okay?

[Jenny] I'll talk to you later, Willow.

[Jenny] See you around!

[Jenny] *hugs*

[WillowR] Bye.

[WillowR] Take care.

[WillowR] I'll let you know when, okay?


End file.
